Drama, Boys, and Drama
by DraDraDraDramione
Summary: A train ride from King's Cross Station in London, via Platform 9 and 3/4, lies the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this story, you will learn the life of one, Hermione Granger. With twists, drama, boys, humor, and cannot forget those boys! Warnings: contains swearing, depression, break-up (sort of), death of OC, cutting.


Authors Notes: Hello! Welcome to the first chapter. With the chapter length, the story will start with short chapters, and then progress into much bigger ones. I'll try my best guys, bare with me. So, let's get this story started with!

Chapter 1:

**Hermione's POV**

**I am about to tell you a story, in the point of view of my fourteen year old self, ongoing to my fourthyear. Listen carefully. **

Life had been easy for me, oh wait, no, it really hasn't. One, I nearly died in the past three years, but that's no biggie right? Oh, what am I talking about, it's just...NOT COOL! Who knows what will happen to me this year? Can't be worse than being petrified. Now, that was bad. I heard some rumour, that this year at Hogwarts (my fourth year), will be like no other. I have a bad feeling. At Hogwarts, nothing good can come out of that! From past experience, I think my assumption would be correct. You see, for the past three years, my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, we have encountered things not many other people have experienced. But, we've lived through it. I mean, seriously. Last year, we nearly got killed by our werewolf professor, and creepy guys with cloaks on their bodies, and the year before that, Harry had to fight a huge snake, called a Basilisk. And the year before that, Harry nearly got killed by his sworn enemy, Lord Voldemort. Yeah, that's right, I said his name!

They say to always cherish your years of schooling. I guess the only things I can cherish so far, are my friendships and my grade. Yeah, no need to brag, but when I do my O.W.L's, I'll definitely get all Outstanding. I don't really understand why people bully me for my knowledge. We're all at Hogwarts for the same reason. To learn and grow. Yet they tease me for knowing that bit too much.

Anyway, away from the story-telling. Well, sort of. But we'll get to the present…

Here I am, at King's Cross Station, ready to run into Platform 9 and ¾. I sigh, ready for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I run through the barrier, with my trunk and cage with Crookshanks, my slightly too ginger cat. Ron absolutely hates him. Why? I'll never know.

I admire my surroundings, crying Mothers saying goodbye to most likely first years, and their Fathers, pulling them away from the suffocating children. Thank goodness my Mum was never like that. I still remember just a hug and kiss, same from my Dad, and them waving to me in the moving train.

The train still looks the same, and I can see my reflection in the train window. Over the summer, I may have changed. Oh, what the hell. I changed a lot! I grew a little in height, and I developed in some other places… Awkward…

Ha, my hair is still the bushy mess it was three years ago, and I still have my _beautiful _buck tooth at the front of my mouth.

Okay, maybe I should stop looking at myself; people are going to think weirdly of me. I start looking around for any of my friends, hell. Even _Draco Malfoy. _Even though, he and I are sworn enemies, it's good to see a familiar face every now and then.

In the distance, I spot the Weasley family. Even though I saw them over the summer, for the Quidditch World Cup, it was amazing to see them. My goodness was that trip terrifying. Sorry, details later. I grin evilly.

I start walking over to them, you know, casually. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm running over, and as soon as I reach them, I give a huge hug to Ron, who nearly punched me because I frightened him, and a nice hug from the others. Apart from the bone-crushing hug from Mrs Weasley. Oh, I just love them!

"Hermione! Good to see you! Now, can we get on the train so I can get some treats from the trolley?" Ron says to me. Ah, typical Ronald… I sigh.

"Ronald Weasley! I worked hard on your packed lunch, so what you're going to do is eat it! Appreciate what's given you!" scolded Mrs Weasley to a quite terrified Ron. Way to go Mrs Weasley!

"Ugh, alright Mum. No need to draw attention…" said Ron. After that, there was quite a silence around the Weasley family and I, I was about to speak, but I was interrupted by Mr Weasley.

"Well! Kids you better get on the train! Don't want to miss it!"

"But Dad, Harry hasn't even arrived yet. We can wait for him here. You two can leave. Fred and George can take care of us! Right guys?" Ron says, but as he turns around, he sees Fred and George, flirting with some sixth years, in Hufflepuff, absolutely oblivious to the conversation the rest of the presen Weasley members were having . Oh, boys and their hormones. I look to Ginny, and we both share a laugh. I glance around the platform, and I see Harry, who looks a little lost.

"Ah, no need to wait Ron, Harry is right over there!" I tell Ron, as I'm pointing to Harry across the platform. "Wait a minute, I thought Harry was coming with you here?" I ask Ron, curious.

"Oh yeah, he was, but he got sick, so we took him back home. I would rather not have a runny nose or croaky voice coming back." Ron tells me. I nod in reply, and start walking over to Harry. I wave and he sees me, waving back. He seems to have grown a lot of hair. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Even Ron's hair was too long! It just looked too unnatural! Or maybe it was the fact I was used to their short shaggy hair.

"Hey Hermione, Ron! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Harry greets us both with hugs. I'm curious as to why he's so happy. Well, what I meant was, this wasn't usually how he greets us every time we're away from each other for quite some time.

"What happened since we last saw you? Feeling better?" asks Ron. Harry nods to his second question, but looks enraged about the first.

"Those DAMN Dursleys! Treated me like CRAP after I left the burrow. They did absolutely nothing to aid my health, in any way! I was sick in bed, running out of tissues, while they were outside, sun tanning at night. They are so stupid! When I told them I was unwell, they order me to cook them their dinner. An then that night, stupid Dudley starting crying because his throat hurt, then my aunt and uncle threw me into the now too small cupboard-under-the-stairs. And I ate a spider. On accident! And then…" I kind of spaced out after that because, across the platform, I saw the one and only Draco Malfoy, looking at me, straight in the eye. He winked, and walked off.

What THE HELL was that?

Author's Notes: Wow, that was a good start I reckon! Please review and favourite!


End file.
